Feywild
The Feywild is a place of absent sunlight ruled by the darkness and the oft present moon, shining bright. The feywild is a place of mutability, where emotions and thoughts leak into the essence of the world and alter it. They fey rule here, and every fey is capable of transversing the material world into the parallel court of their father and mother. Transportation Getting to the feywild is not easy, and almost never voluntary. The archfey open doors where they will, but they usually coincide with powerful fey, and their residences. The High Court The moon - Thalasian - rules the high court, and the good fey. They resemble beings of purity, justice, passion and altruism, so much so that they are indistinguishable from angels - and perhaps thats what they are. Fey closely aligned with Thalasian almost shine, and in some cases literally shine. They are visible except when they do not wish to be. as The Twilight Court Most Fey reside in the between space, and seem strange beautiful and terrifying, but are often masked by mist and fog. The Dark Court The Night - Queen Weave - governs he dark court, the unseelie, and the evil fey. They are cruel creatures driven by vengence, domination, obsession, and hatred. The line between fey and fiend seems to be extrordinarilhy thin. The fey associated with this almost seem shrouded in darkness and seem to attract spiders The feywild itself is a contradiction - eternal but no sense of time, lush and vegetative but without any sunlight, no memory can be held but all forgotten things end up there; Major Courts of the Feywild In the Fey Folio, we wrote: The most powerful fey creatures sometimes claim the title of archfey. These legendary individuals are the equals of the demon princes of the Abyss or the archdevils of the Hells―they are the closest thing fey creatures have to gods. Typically, archfey occupy their time with courtly politics. There are dozens of Faerie Courts in the Feywild, each with their own agenda and policies, which serve as the main vehicles of social advancement, friendship, rivalry and organization in the realm. Fey do not believe in borders or territories; land in the Feywild cannot be owned or traded as it is in the Material Plane. Therefore, fey society is not organized into kingdoms, states or countries, but is instead structured according to bonds of personal loyalty. Every fey creature, down to the lowliest shimmerling, relates to others according to sworn oaths, pacts of friendship, and more or less formal agreements, to the extent that a Court could be seen as a kind of loyalty tree. The pacts that bind the members of a Court are not seen as permanent, however, and allegiances can and often do shift from time to time. Sometimes, the machinations of powerful archfey can cause entire Courts to merge or split apart, thought this is less common. Most fey creatures live long lives, and betrayals are not easily forgotten, so the ancient lords of the Feywild only make such major moves when there is a very good reason to. Seven of the most powerful Courts are detailed below. Emerald Court Drawing their strength and unity from the immortal, colossal Great Trees that take root in the Feywild, the Emerald Court safeguards the Feywild's forests from those that might corrupt it. Emerald fey hold dominion wherever Great Trees can be found, even on the Material Plane, where such a tree is likely to shelter a community of dryads and other fey. Placing great emphasis on preserving the forests as pristine habitats, this court is known to take swift and violent action against anyone they see as a threat to the green lands or their precious Great Trees. Though the Feywild is indeed the very picture of a magical wilderness, there is no end to the number of those that would desecrate it. From the occasional fey witch seeking to plunge the Feywild into eternal winter, to extraplanar agents with designs on claiming the Feywild as their own, the Emerald Court must always keep a watchful eye for new threats. Among the most serious recurring threats are the armies of brutish giants that populate the hills and mountains of the Feywild. Longing to despoil the perfection of the green lands below, these foul monsters are ever rampaging forth from their strongholds―but thus far the Emerald Court has always been there to turn them back. The Court counts many druids among their ranks, so they can always obtain the resources they need without disturbing the natural order. Nymphs and other fey attuned with the land also gravitate to the Emerald Court, but all types of feykind (and even some humanoids from the Material Plane) have joined the court on behalf of the Great Trees. Archfey. Unsurprisingly, the inner circle of archfey at the center of the Emerald Court are almost exclusively nymphs and treants, specifically those which possess the Gift of Voice, the ability to commune directly with the Great Trees. The highest-ranking speaker of the trees in the Emerald Court is currently Raraebol Otrium, an ancient treant that rarely moves from his brambly hollow in the Great Grove. It is said that all of the stems and leaves of the Feywild heed Raraebol's command, moving at his word, and whispering secrets to him at all times. Convictions. ''The Emerald Court prioritizes the wellbeing of the forests over everything else. Fey belonging to this Court subscribe to the following ideas: * Wild nature, especially plants, must be defended at all costs. Green fey adamantly oppose all farming, woodcutting and hunting. * No life is more important than any other. It is acceptable to sacrifice a few to protect many others. * Brass, gold, and red dragons, as well as fire elementals and efreeti, are unnatural abominations that must be destroyed without hesitation. '''Frolicking Court There is more to the Frolicking Court than music and masquerades, but revelry is at the heart of everything they do. As the self-appointed custodians of the many holidays and festivals of feykind, they devote themselves to astrological calculations and preserving their storied traditions. Fey of the Frolicking Court are open and welcoming, being happy to tango with anyone who’s willing to dance. In order to preserve the peace of the Feywild (and thus, the lasting traditions they uphold), the Frolicking Court also maintains a force of sworn knights. Mostly recruited from humanoid adventurers to ensure their neutrality, these Caelagarm Oath-Keepers are treated with respect by all Courts. '''''Archfey. One of the most unlikely archfey in recent memory, Eydís Aonghuis is a dwarf who was kidnapped by evil fey as a child, only to escape their clutches and grew up among the fey elves of the Starlight City. There, she studied dance under the legendary Lady Silvergleam and, with typical dwarven diligence, became one of the greatest dancers to ever grace the ballrooms of the Feywild. Another archfey in the Frolicking Court is Prince Hefeydd. A bard by trade, he drinks like a satyr and loves like a sirine; it is rare indeed to attend a party in the Feywild and not see his bearded face. Hefeydd is a popular patron of warlocks, since he takes an active interest in their lives and always does what he can to help them towards their goals. Convictions. Many fey are attracted to the Frolicking Court because of the Court’s relaxed approach to life. Their philosophy includes the following ideals: * The most important thing is to celebrate the traditional festivals according to the old way. * The more the merrier! We should build bridges and resolve disputes, for the benefit of all. * You shouldn’t judge people out of hand, and it’s better to live and let live, even when you disagree with someone. ' Grimm Court Whereas most Fey Courts point their attentions inward at the machinations of fey politics, the Grimm Court is preoccupied the Material Plane and its residents. All Grimm fey find some grand importance in manipulating the fates of humanoids, but their motivations vary immensely within their own ranks. Some simply find great amusement in meddling with humanoid affairs, setting up elaborate pranks involving illusions, enchantments, and surprise transmutations to get a good laugh (for themselves, if not for the humanoids involved). Others view themselves as indispensable moralizers, delivering ethical lessons to inferior humanoids through curses and poetic punishments. Those in the latter camp rarely teach ethics with any tact, often going to elaborate lengths to set examples of the wicked, no matter how small the transgression, in order to illustrate a fairly mundane lesson. These fey are likely to torment those who live near fey bridges, above all else. Kingdoms and villages near these places become little more than chess pieces to the Grimm Court, who keep a close eye on their goings-on from afar. '''''Archfey. The Grimm Court takes its name from the enigmatic Sister Grimm, who sits a throne constructed of stones taken from fallen castles on the Material Plane. Whether the throne stands as a monument to these forgotten kingdoms, or as a warning for those to come, is perhaps known only to her. Legend tells that Sister Grimm once had two immortal brothers, but they were slain in days long past on the Material Plane. She founded her court to search for their bodies and bury them with dignity in the Feywild, but no record tells how the brothers died, or if she was indeed successful. Convictions. ''The Grimm Court may walk the Material Plane at their leisure, but are careful never to outstay their welcome. To be trapped there, divorced from the magic of the Feywild, is a particular torment powerful fey are loathe to suffer. Generally, members of the Grimm Court believe that: * On the Material Plane, fey magic is special, and should be used with purpose. * Outright murder of a humanoid is distasteful, unless their acts are genuinely deserving of such a punishment. * Humanoids should never be allowed to cross to the Feywild. '''Lark’s Court Pranksters and tricksters, the fey of the Lark’s Court have raised practical jokes to an artform. Unfortunately for everyone else, there is nothing a Lark fey won’t do for a laugh, and some of them have rather twisted senses of humor. Nothing is off the table for their pranks, which can involve (among other things) injury, kidnapping, robbery, and permanent disfigurement. Even murder is allowable, if the punchline is good enough. To rise to the Lark’s Court’s inner circle, a member must pull off a prank or joke requiring at least 10 years of set-up. Sometimes, this is elaborate as convincing someone they are invisible for a decade, other times, it’s as simple as polymorphing into a humanoid, moving to the Material Plane and tricking someone into starting a family. '''''Archfey. The very picture of fey capriciousness, the shapeshifting archfey Bluetongue '''is almost never to be seen undisguised. Oftentimes, he’s busy tricking and impersonating other archfey and their courts, as he is largely immune to retribution from other archfey, and he considers them far too serious anyway. He sometimes even impersonates regular members of his own court, and reveals himself only when a really excellent punchline presents itself. Though Bluetongue is a shapeshifter, he prizes his namesake (a bright blue tongue, almost serpentine in length) highly, and incorporates it into any form once he reveals himself. It’s unclear what Bluetongue’s true form is, or if he even possesses one. Doubtless the truth will be revealed one day, the punchline to some millennia-long prank, and will be met with raucous laughter. ''Convictions. Though senses of humor may differ, those in the Lark’s Court generally agree on the following: * No joker goes halfway. If you you’re going to make a joke, you should totally commit to the premise. * With enough showmanship, anything can be funny. * Nothing is really important or sacred. It’s the job of a good Lark to reveal that truth. Moon Court Howls ring out under the open moon; beastly silhouettes illuminated by firelight; the smell of blood, and the smell of fear; when the Moon Court hunts, you run for your life. Most fey are intertwined with nature―bound to the magic of trees and winds―but members of the Moon Court are most often those akin to beasts. They are connected only by their lust for blood, and their allegiances stretch only as far as the hunts they partake in together. Many in the moon court are afflicted with the curse of lycanthropy, which in the Feywild leaves them persistently half-transformed in an animalistic state. These lycanoths, as they've come to be known, are capable of reasoning, unlike true beasts, but are easily overcome by savage, violent urges. The Moon Court is famous for its Blood Hunts, great festivals of drinking and dancing by firelight, culminating in a hunt, where the members of the court pursue their quarry though the dark-lit Feywild forests in a frenzy, and celebrate their kill with a feast. Oftentimes, the Court obtains simple beasts, like deer or wild boar, but whenever possible, they kidnap intelligent beasts or humanoids from the Material Plane to be hunted. '''''Archfey. The Moon Court is strengthened by its savagery, and none is more savage than its leader: the archfey Leto. Whenever possible, Leto appears as a well-dressed gentleman, and treats those he meets with civility and respect. However, this ruse is only transient. When his explosive temperament comes to bear, his illusion also crumbles, revealing himself to be an enormous beast―a savage thing that appears as a cross between all lycanthropes. In the Blood Hunts, he relishes in this form, and leads the charge after captured quarry himself. Convictions. The Moon Court’s laws are enforced by violence: those that disagree with a Court decree must answer to Leto for their dispute to be heard, and few survive that conversation. However, by virtue of taking part in a number of Blood Hunts, most in the Moon Court believe the following: * Survival is a privilege that must be earned by the strong. * Every person should look out for themselves; it is unfair to expect others to support you. * Nothing tastes better than something you've personally killed. ' Obsidian Court Like the great standing stones that mark fey bridges in the Material Plane, the Obsidian Court seeks to be resolute, stately, and enduring. They see themselves as the wardens and protectors of the permanent fey bridges, and thus are protectors of the Feywild as a whole―though from the outside, one could paint a less flattering picture. The Obsidian Court is known to meddle in the affairs of others (for the greater good, as they claim), and it is as inflexible as it is traditionalistic. Furthermore, they do expect remuneration for their efforts, to the extent that other Courts disdain them for hoarding wealth―in the form of secrets, magic, favors, and talented servants―among a privileged few. More than others, Obsidian fey tend to defer to the senior members of the Court, who keep a close watch on everything that their subordinates do. '''''Archfey. A number of archfey pledge allegiance to the Obsidian Court, but only one rules the court with an iron fist. Carnavon '''is a giant, literally and metaphorically, among the fey courts. Standing a full 20 feet tall, his commanding presence and forceful personality does much to enforce loyalty among his followers. Carnavon rules his court from the Obsidian Throne, a seat carved to from a single piece of stone to his stature, such that no other archfey could think of usurping him and filling his shoes. ''Convictions. The Obsidian Court’s policies are enshrined in an ancient tome, which is not lightly amended. Some of the many rules therein are: * Your first priority is the Court. Everything you do should advance the Court’s goals. * The archfey are an umbrella under which lesser folk can shelter. What is good for them is good for everyone. * Never do anything unless you’re getting something in return. Rose Court The Rose Court attracts some of the most benevolent fey into its ranks. United by their sense of charity, Rose fey do everything they can to help others. The Court provides shelters and safe havens for fey creatures in the Material Plane, as well as humanoids lost in the Feywild. There is some division within the Rose Court on the subject of pacifism: some members oppose violence under all circumstances, while others believe that fighting in self-defense can be justified. '''''Archfey. The Rose Court is a large organization with many archfey in its ranks. The most senior among them form the Council of Seven Thorns, which decides upon the Court’s internal rules and external priorities. Prominent archfey who have sat on this council include Aoibie, the Shining Princess, a sithe famed for her persuasive oratory and staunch advocacy on behalf of tiny fey, Black Jakodak, a handsome fey elf whose bargaining skills have three times averted war between the Emerald and Moon Courts and Vaorise Syolkiir, who rose to the rank of archfey after serving for one-hundred-and-one years with the Caelagarm Oath-Keepers; she only recently switched allegiances from the Frolicking Court to the Rose Court. Convictions. ''The members of the Rose Court keep the following priorities in mind, though they do make an effort to adapt their approach depending on the current political trends in the Feywild: * Do not allow others to come to harm, even if it means placing yourself in danger. * Fear and anxiety are just as dangerous as slings and arrows. It is just as important to protect people’s feelings as it is their bodies. * We are stronger when we work together. Always seek to work with like-minded people towards shared goals. * Treat humanoids as equals. After all, some of the archfey were elves, once. - - - Now, time for some new material: '''Minor Courts of the Feywild These seven are far from the only Faerie Courts that operate under the twilit skies of the Feywild. A host of lesser courts jostle for position, always seeking to poach followers from the great courts and garner more influence in the corridors of power. What follows is a brief overview of a handful of the most interesting minor courts. Copper Court Due to the toxic effect that iron has on fey, they have always been dependent on copper and bronze for their weapons, armor, tools, musical instruments, housewares, and jewelry. Thus, the peoples of the Feywild need someone to prospect, mine, smelt, and eventually recycle large quantities of copper: the Copper Court was formed by the creatures responsible for this work. The court is also charged with casting the spells that replenish and restore the world’s resources, so as to mitigate the impact of any extraction activities that are undertaken. Very few fey have the aptitude or temperament for heavy industry, which leaves the Copper Court dependent on humanoids for the bulk of its membership. Human and dwarven immigrants rub shoulders with native fey elves and curmudgeonly blue caps in the Copper Court’s Garden, which is adorned with incredible decorative metalwork all in shining brass. The concentration of humanoid courtiers means that the Copper Court has a more mercantile outlook than other faerie courts, which has led to a close association with the craftspeople of the Tourmaline Court. '''''Archfey. Prominent archfey of the Copper Court include The Finder, one of the most talented diviners to ever grace the Feywild, and Gumfoolie Noddernock ‘Tinhat’ Muntengor the Archgnome, whose magical inventions have powered much of the court’s success in recent years. Ghost Court The Ghost Court is the most prominent faerie court to be based in Shadowfell. Originally founded by dryads bound to the skeletal trees of the Plane of Shadow, the Ghost Court concerns itself primarily with the well-being of fey creatures that live on that darkened plane. They also look after the flora and fauna there, ensuring that the zombie population remains stable and that the many ravenous hunters found in Shadowfell are kept in check as far as possible. Sentient undead are permitted into the ranks of the Ghost Court, but only if they can control whatever evil urges they may be subject to. The court has strict rules and procedures to make sure that it never knowingly enables or shelters truly dangerous monsters and, in so doing, retains the trust and respect of other faerie courts. Archfey. Dryads remain prominent in the Ghost Court, including the archfey Aeneas '''and '''Despina, who between them penned almost all of the court’s laws. The two rarely agree on anything, yet their marathon negotiation sessions always seem to produce beautiful compromises for both sides. Godmothers’ Court More of a labor union than a court, the Godmothers’ Court is mostly made up of fey that serve mortals as familiars, summons, spirit guides, and house fairies. The court’s Garden serves as a place of respite from the toils of the Material Plane, and the court’s festivals are valuable networking opportunity for fey creatures that might go for weeks or months at a time without seeing another of their kind. Although some fey, particularly those belonging to the Grimm and Obsidian Courts, find the idea of working with humanoids distasteful, plenty more owe their lives to the Godmother’s Court. The court’s many connections in the Material Plane are a vital lifeline for fey creatures who find themselves trapped outside the Feywild, which has enabled the Godmothers’ Court to accrue an enviable number of favors owed to it by other courts. Archfey. The archfey of the Godmothers’ Court do not, of course, allow themselves to be summoned or bound by humanoids. Instead they reside in the Feywild, working to safeguard the safety of the lower-ranking members of the court. The most notable (and beloved) of these archfey is Luminesca, affectionately known as ‘Grandma Lumi’ by her charges. An archfey of many talents, she is an expert transmuter, inspiring motivational speaker, and excellent baker. Hexaform Court ''' The machinations of the "High King's Game", Ard-Rí, have lasted centuries, embroiling those from every other court in its moves and grand stratagems. At its inception, the game had but two players and a strategic board of hexagonal tiles (the eponymous Hexaforms), but also allowed the game's current winner to add and modify its rules. Within but a few moves, the game had spiraled into a convoluted web of restrictions with dozens of players, and the tiles had been scattered to the far corners of the realm. The same game continues now, with hundreds, if not thousands of players, enacting convoluted strategies and jockeying players to their ever-shifting factions All of the game's contesting factions make up the Hexaform Court, for they enact the game's labyrinthine rules almost religiously. Some who follow the moves of Ard-Rí closely notice astonishing parallels to the Feywild at large. Perhaps, the High King's Game reflects the Feywild's grander machinations in microcosm, or perhaps the magic of the realm has made the game prophetic. '' Archfey.'' Though there are many players in Ard-Rí, only the original two, '''Hasner '''and '''Derth Morgannon, are its archfey. Their garden is a small hallowed grove containing the original board and all the recovered Hexaforms. It is said that something significant will happen at the grove when the game finally concludes, but it's not clear if it ever will. Hyacinth Court The main goal of the Hyacinth Court is beautification through lush flower gardens. The Hyacinth fey are experts in cultivating and tending all kinds of flowers, from the mundane but stunningly gorgeous, to the unassuming but dangerously magical. Their annual contests are a sight to behold, with all manner of fantastical blooms on show. Much to the chagrin of the Emerald Court, which esteems wild nature over the sterile, fabricated displays of the Hyacinth Court, the Hyacinth fey are zealous in their self-appointed mission of beautification. This has led to a long-running and extremely quiet war between the courts, with rogue acts of gardening and/or rewilding being undertaken by masked horticulturalists in the dead of night. Archfey. The head gardener of the Hyacinth Court, who takes sole responsibility for the court’s official Garden, is Verthom Sha’shanta. Rumor has it that Verthom is the oldest fey elf still alive -- that he was one of the originals who moved to the Feywild before fey elves had even come to exist as a race. The grey-haired veteran rarely talks to anyone except his plants, however, so his courtiers have long since given up on asking about his past. Lantern Court Buried deep within the dusty and creaking library that serves as their Garden, the Lantern Court hoards a vast stockpile of secrets. The fey of this court devote themselves to remembering what others forget, collecting and storing the fragments of knowledge that mortals take to their graves. After all, they won’t be needing them any more. The process of gathering these secrets of the dead is the most closely guarded secret of all. Many believe that the court has some kind of magical artifact that siphons off residual memories as people pass into the afterlife, while others speculate that the archfey of the Lantern Court go out into the Material Plane once per year to harvest people’s dreams as they sleep, since buried memories can be more easily accessed in the dreamscape. Whatever the truth of their methods, it cannot be denied that the Lantern Court knows things that no one else does -- and given that knowledge is power, it is no surprise that every creature in the Feywild is a little bit scared of the Lantern Fey. Archfey. ''The ranks of the Lantern Court are dominated by bookish wizards and inquisitive warlocks, and making pacts is a key recruitment tool for the court. Among the court’s archfey, the most prolific warlock-handler is '''Duskind Red-Eyes, a half-devil satyr, who has become the de-facto face of the court, even though several others hold power behind the scenes. Pirate Court The Pirate Court, a merry band of seafaring rogues, is an intentional parody of humanoid pirates. Its crews sail the waterways of the Feywild, staging raids, lootings and hold-ups -- but in truth it is all an act. The Pirate Court's 'assaults' are elaborately choreographed performances meant to entertain the people they are 'attacking', and when 'loot' changes hands, it is a prearranged payment for a good show. For all that, the Pirate fey are constantly at sea, and as such, the amazing feats of seamanship they include in their performances are backed by genuine skill. Their training for stage combat is intense and their weapons and ships are maintained to the highest standards -- if the court did ever need to fight in earnest, they would surely be a force to be reckoned with. '''''Archfey. The Pirate Court usually operates as a loose alliance of independent crews, each headed by an archfey 'captain'. Among the most famous are Admiral Lynette Seaspray, captain of Mythral Cutlass, a tiny sithe with an uncanny sense for wind and tide, Piotr the Drunkard of The Queen’s Beard, a satyr whose taste for adventure is matched only by his taste for rum, and Broadside Bessie of Midnight Valkyrie, a ship crewed entirely by sirines. Snowy Court In ages past, the Snowy Court sought to plunge the Material Plane into an everlasting winter, turning it into a paradise for creatures that are most comfortable in the cold. After several failed attempts, however, they have scaled back their ambitions, seeking now to merely extend the length of winter, especially in places where it is very short. The main agents of this court, aside from arctic races such as rusalka and yuki-onna, are fey who appreciate the beauty of winter and hibernating creatures that would like a longer rest. The court has long enjoyed an alliance with the Frolicking Court, thanks to the importance of winter festivals in the Feywild calendar. Archfey. ''Key authority figures in the Snowy Court include '''Sidera Longblade, a rare human archfey who gained eternal life through powerful sorcery, and Yukimura Misumi-sama, famous for the fractal curls of her ice-white hair. Tomorrow Court In the Feywild, looks can be deceiving, but appearance is everything. There can be no substance without style, and beauty is of the highest virtues. For these reasons, fashion is a matter of religious devotion to a good number of fey -- far more important than life and death. Although the great courts are influential when it comes to inspiring new trends, it is actually the fashionistas of the Tomorrow Court who decide what is and is not in this season. Always looking to the future, the Tomorrow fey are never content with what they have. They constantly look for new ways to express themselves, striving to discover the next big thing. Nor do they restrict themselves only to sartorial fashions: the Tomorrow Court also blazes trails in fields as diverse as poetry, martial arts, linguistics, and architecture. The only art form where the Tomorrow fey do not rule the roost is horticulture, thanks to the tireless efforts of the Hyacinth Court to protect their ‘territory’. '''''Archfey. The Tomorrow Court welcomes a diverse range of fey into its ranks, and its archfey reflect this. Loz, a shellycoat couturier, is famous for producing high fashion from found materials, and delights in upsetting expectations on the runway. Meanwhile, Blanche Na is best known for her merciless critiques of what other archfey are wearing; her column is read across the Feywild. Tourmaline Court An alliance of artisans, craftspeople, artists and visionaries, the Tourmaline Court holds a respectable amount of power in the cities of the Feywild. These fey are noted mainly for their pride, but they are also ambitious and organized -- and many of the other courts rely on their skills to produce the goods they need. So far, the Tourmaline Court has been resilient in the face of repeated attempts by others to force them out of various markets. Thanks to their network of interlinked businesses, the Tourmaline fey can support each other for mutual benefit, always presenting a united external front even when the court's internal debates become tense and heated (as they often do). ''Archfey. ''The current leader of the Tourmaline Court is Guildmaster Artro, a canny negotiator and unrelenting merchant. Under his century of guidance, the Tourmaline Court has grown its network of artisans and and stockpile of goods tenfold, and it shows no signs of slowing.